


Slaughter House

by bright_ecstasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, eren and levi talk in an apocalyptic scenery after everyone dies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_ecstasy/pseuds/bright_ecstasy
Summary: sorry
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	Slaughter House

The smell of blood... that’s all I can focus on. I couldn’t possibly do anything else. Just staying quiet on the chair I picked in the middle of the now empty and silent battlefield. 

The sky was dark and the clouds started to cover the sun, it was just me and him now. The war I claimed I’d never put a stop to has ended and everyone I knew is dead, putting it simply, there’s nothing else to fight for.

Everyone but, well, him.

His cold, steely eye looked at me with pure hatred and disgust, he didn’t need his injured one to pin me with that desperate stare. He said nothing, for a while, at least. 

What drove me genuinely mad, what made my blood boil, my chest thump with wild anguish, was the care in it, too. He looked so angry, yet so vulnerable and submissive with my presence.

He wanted to rip my eyes out, to cut me in half, to shoot me dead, and yet he stood there, on his chair. Still and unmoved.

“I’m not-“ he stopped for a second, looking for the right words to speak with shivering lips, “going to ask you if you understand anything that just happened.” He started.

My eyes locked with his and I said nothing. I can’t say anything, not yet, not now. There’s no time for me. Only for him, for the dread my friends went through trying to stop my plan, my freedom. 

They shouldn’t have done that.

“Are you in denial?” The raven asked. He sat straight and his chest heaved heavily. “Or are you just accepting things as they are?” The poison in his voice was laced with razors. They were slow and sharp, in and out of my brain, making me feel guilty, in and out of my heart, making me feel worthless.

“Mikasa’s death, Armin’s... Jean’s.” Levi continued, “Connie’s, Annie’s, Reiner’s,” he started getting louder, “HANJI’S, ERWIN’S!” The man yelled in pain.

“The blood is all in your hands... You were their hope.” He clenched his fists. “You were,” he clenched his teeth, picking his skin with his nail, “My hope.” 

“I truly believed... you were a beast with,” he leaned over his knees, placing his shoulders there, tugging at his hair, “a perfect... fearsome beauty. A miracle... Humanity’s miracle.” He whispered.

I felt pathetic for obliging Captain to have a monologue, but I couldn’t say anything at all. My lips were stuck, accepting it all. 

“Was it because I kicked you, huh? Was it because I failed? Did anyone fail you? Did we fail you?” Levi asked.

My head found itself shaking.

“What happened to you... your eyes.” He choked softly on his words and he tried to compose himself. “Why did they lose hope.”

It wasn’t a question, he was demanding me to go back in time, when we met, when everything started. 

“Why did you believe in me, Captain?” 

The smaller was caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting me to reply.

“Oh... so now dogs speak.” He bitterly laughed.

“I let Hannes get killed.” Looking around, I stared at Mikasa’s dead body, eyes open while fresh blood slithered down her lip. “I promised her I was going to wrap the damn scarf around that damn neck.” 

Then I glance at Armin’s corpse. He had been smashed by one of the 9 titans Ymir had activated. “I promised him we were going to explore the world together and meet all kinds of creatures, all kinds of animals and plants.”

My head turns to look at a now crying Captain, tears running down his emotionless, porcelain stained face.

“I promised you, sir... I would do my best.” My lips turn into a small smile.

“Why... are you smiling?” The man scoffed a bitter chuckle, “do you not feel guilty? The beast inside of you became scary, Eren. It became heartless. What made it beautiful... was it’s determination for the greater good, to save your-!”

“I’M NOT ANYONE’S HOPE!” I yell, silencing the man.

“I WAS NEVER ANYONE’S HOPE, I WAS ALWAYS SELFISH, ALWAYS MONSTROUS. IF I NEED TO KILL, I WILL.” The words spill from my mouth, “MARLEY DESERVED IT. THEY TOOK MY FREEDOM AWAY! T-THEY DESERVED IT.” 

I can’t stutter, I can’t doubt myself now, not now. “THEY DID!” I screamed, “THEY FUCKING DID!” Falling from the chair, I clench my fists, choking down a sob.

Levi tilts his head up and his eye flutters into a narrow gap, glassing with unanswered questions and sentences he wanted to dictate.

My screams were loud, the sky above us started to pour some of it’s rain on us, quickly turning the ground under my hands moist and humid.

Levi slowly stood up and his heavy steps dragged his legs to my fallen, pitiful figure, finally letting his knees buckle.

He hugged my head, pressing it against his chest. I could feel the warmth... his hands were burning hot against my skin, his heart beat was quick, yet he tried to calm himself down to not startle me. To keep me in his hold for a little longer.

“You know... what I need to do, right, brat?” The man traveled his hands to my hair and he buried his face in it, crying loudly, as his body started to weaken.

“Yes sir... I do.” I smile, hugging him back. “Please,” my lips widened as my last breath made it through them, watching the seagull fly high, away from this horrid place. “kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
